Death Dealer's Daughter
by AkixYusei
Summary: Starts before the first Underworld movie, but will continue through Awakening. Selene gave birth to a child one night, but it was taken by the father that night. Seventeen years later, she runs into a young Vampire Hunter torturing and killing a lycan. She reminds Selene a lot of herself, but why? (Selene/Michael in later chapters and OC/Kahn also in later chapters.)
1. The birth

**Hi everyone! This is the start of my newest story, Death Dealer's Daughter. I would like to note that I'm SUPER busy at school with 4 AP classes and band and other clubs so my writing time is extremely limited, which is why Beating of their Hearts hasn't been updated, but I'm hoping that, by the new year, I will have the next chapter up and be working on the next one. **

**Note about this story; This is written as a back-story for my Best Friends roleplay character, who in one universe(for those who don't understand or know how roleplaying works. There are several AUs where each character can be in a different relationship or be in a different universe. Her character has an Underworld verse, which is what this is based off of.). I got the muse for this story one day at school and brushed it off as a roleplay idea but it stuck and I asked her permission to use the characters and she said yes, so here we are. **

**I don't own Underworld. The OCs in this story don't belong to me either, they belong to one of my best friends ever, who read this story and gave it her STAMP OF APPROVAL.**

* * *

Selene took off running from the park she was walking in and towards the house she had been staying in. Her arms were wrapped around the large swell on her stomach. One night with a human lover, and it resulted in the being that resided inside of her.

At first, when it was just the morning sickness, she thought she had fed on bad blood but when she had missed her monthly cycle and noticed the slightest of bumps, she realized that the one night had resulted in something she had never imagined.

She entered the house just as pain shot through her. She cried out, holding her stomach. Once the contraction lessoned, she pulled off her sweatpants and underwear before moving to the bedroom and stretching out on the bed.

She cried out once more, contractions getting closer together. Her hands grasped at the sheets, tearing them easily with her vampire strength.

"Why was I so careless?" She sobbed, the pain making her more emotional and temperamental. There was a loud slam as the door was kicked open and a single man entered the bedroom.

"You!" He said, but Selene didn't look at him

"H-help m-me!" She whined, her contractions returning, this one many times worse than the last.

The man sighed and moved in front of Selene. "You need to start pushing." He told her and she did so, clenching her muscles. Hot tears coursed down her face as she internally cursed out the man who had done this to her. She slowly pushed the small child out of her body.

She collapsed back onto the bed as the baby was finally delivered. Her head was swimming from the pain she had gone under.

"Give me my baby." She croaked out and whoever was in the room placed the bloody child into her arms. Selene glanced up as she saw who was in the room. "It's you..." She whispered "Mark.."

"You still remember my name?" He sounded shocked.

"Of course." She said, looking down at the small bundle in her arms "That's your daughter." He smiled and picked her up out of her arms.

"You should rest." Selene nodded, her eyes already sliding closed.

When she was unconscious, he got up and walked out, holding the child in his arms. "That monster doesn't deserve a child, especially one in my bloodline." He said, smiling "Aiden, that's your name, Aiden Marie Lincoln, and with any luck you will be nothing like your demon mother."

Selene groaned, her eyes sliding open. Her entire body ached from the birth of the child... /The child!/ Selene shot up and looked around, unable to find either the father or the child. Her heart started to break as she got up and walked through the whole house, confirming that her daughter was gone, taken by the same man who helped create her.

Selene took a deep breath and composed herself before she glanced outside. The coven was about an hour's walk from where she was now and she could see that the sun had recently set. She could probably leave now and not burn, so she slipped out of the house and began the long walk back to her home.

Every step felt like someone was stabbing her in the abdomen with a dull blade. She wondered what the man was going to do to her child; would he raise her to believe she abandoned her or was he just going to kill her. She leaned towards the latter, not trusting the man who and snatched her newborn from her arms.

The walk felt like it took forever and she had taken a stop to switch back into her death dealer's outfit. The leather had felt wonderful, but was tight over her breasts, which had gone up one more cup size since her child was conceived.

She stepped through the doors and was immediately welcomed back.

"Lady Selene," A maid said, bowing to the Death Dealer "We welcome you home." All Selene could do was nod as she went straight up to her room, which had been empty since she left six months before. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking out at the window. She allowed her thoughts to drift off to her probably dead daughter and she let out the softest of whimpers.

There was a loud slam as the door swung open and a single vampire walked in.

"Selene," The familiar voice of the weapon's master made Selene crack a half smile "I thought you were gone for good."

"No Kahn, I just needed to get away for a while."

"Well, you're out of practice, so let's see where you are at." Selene stood up and the two walked to the dojo.

Selene's body still ached from the birth, but the sparring was the only way for her to forget all that had happed to her. The two were about equally matched, Kahn blocking and throwing punches at the same speed she was.

"You know," He said "Rumors were spreading that since you were sick and then suddenly left for a while, we'd see you walk back to the coven with a child in your arms." Selene's muscles locked and she dropped her focus for a few moments. Kahn managed to knock her onto her back. "Selene?"

"You cannot tell a soul what I am about to tell you." He nodded as he helped her up into a sitting position "I did, in fact, have a child,-" He opened his mouth to say something, but she raised a hand to silence him "She was stillborn. A human and a vampire cannot have a child." She was lying, but it seemed like a good enough lie to fool him.

"When was she born?" He rubbed her back in hopes to soothe her.

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday! Selene, you should be resting if you just gave birth yesterday." Kahn's voice, although quiet to keep her secret safe, was determined "You're still not at full strength."

"Kahn," She said "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Rather, she didn't want him to worry about her. She didn't need to be worried about. She wasn't a child anymore; she was six hundred years old and didn't need anyone to worry about her.

The vampire sighed and nodded before standing up. He offered a hand and helped her to her feet. "At least we can do this tomorrow." He suggested, which earned a nod in return and she went off to her room, only to be stopped again, this time by someone she definitely didn't want to see.

"Kraven…"

"I have missed you, Selene." The temporary master of the mansion spoke to her directly, and she could smell the mix of blood and wine on his breath as he took steps closer to her. Her stomach turned at the scent, but she pushed that feeling away. She was done vomiting for her lifetime.

"The feeling is not mutual." She said, trying to pull away from him, but he tried to pull her closer "Do not touch me." She slapped him and pulled back completely.

"Someone's feistier than usual and…," His eyes travelled down her body, stopping at her breasts. His smile grew as he made no attempt to hide the fact that he was staring at her. She shifted, a little uncomfortable at his gaze "A little more voluptuous."

Selene's lips curled in disgust and she used as much strength as she could to pull out of his grasp. "You disgust me, Kraven." She spat and turned away, ignoring whatever he was saying as she disappeared back in her room, locking the large doors.

* * *

**Please review and no flames. Hopefully next chapter will be out soon. **


	2. The Reunion

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. I know not everyone celebrates Christmas, so if you don't, Happy whichever holiday you celebrate. I hope everyone is having a safe and wonderful holiday season. **

**I am happy with how fast I have written the chapter and I'm already started on chapter three. I hope to keep up with the fast updates. **

**I don't own Underworld, or the OC, Aiden. Aiden belongs to my best friend who has, once again, given this chapter her STAMP OF APPROVAL.**

* * *

Selene looked at the empty street before taking off in a sprint. If her Intel was to be believed, the lycan she was hunting was staying in an apartment on this street. Her guns were safely put away in her thigh holsters, full of silver bullets in preparation of her kill. The half moon gleamed over her head, illuminating the streets.

She slowed to a stop in front of the apartment building, looking up as she recollected what she was told. Lycan lives on the second floor, alone and never gets any visitors. Well, it looked like he was going to get one now.

She ran inside and took two steps at a time as she reached the second floor. She was about to kick the door in on the apartment rumored to be holding her prey when she heard it; one, two, three gunshots and the tell tale sign of a body dropping. She ducked behind a bend in the wall and watched as a young girl, about the age of seventeen, stepped out of the room and dusting her hands on her pants.

The girl's hair was a dirty blonde and her eyes were a light brown. She didn't seem to have any idea that Selene was there in the first place, which gave the vampiress the chance to watch the woman who had beaten her to the kill. That was foiled as she heard a woman's voice.

"Come out, bloodsucker, I know you're here." Selene breathed out a sigh and stepped out into the open. Almost immediately after, a gun was raised to her forehead. "Any last words?"

"Don't let your guard down on a Death Dealer." She stated before twisting and knocking the gun out of her hand, pulling her own out. The teenager paled slightly and took off down the stairs. Selene followed suit, wanting to know what the deal was with the human.

The girl ducked into an alley, breathing heavily. She prayed that she had lost the vampire as she looked down at her phone. She texted one of her informants and asked about the title 'Death Dealer' in relation to a vampire, and almost immediately afterwards, she got a text back.

The text read: Do not get close without proper ammunition. Death Dealers are vampires trained to be killers of werewolves. Some more dangerous than others. We lost two hunters to a vampire named Selene. Keep away.

She sighed and leaned her head on the brick behind her. She hoped that the vampiress she had assaulted wasn't the woman named Selene. If it was, she was screwed. She had been a hunter for almost five years now, and she had made several kills in that time. Her mentor had told her that if she continued to be like this and didn't get killed, she could soon reach the top of her league.

She glanced out into the street and breathed out a slight sigh in relief. There was no sign of the woman who was chasing her. She relaxed slightly and took a step out into the open when a gun was raised to her forehead.

"You're another hunter?" Selene hissed. Her eyes were blindingly blue and her fangs were extended from her gums. She looked ready to add another hunter's life onto her list, but there was a slight bit of hesitation.

"What's someone so young hunting and killing vampires and lycans?" She asked, her voice unnaturally soft. This confused the girl, as she assumed all vampires were cold and ruthless killers. She didn't foresee one, especially the one she assumed she was warned against, asking questions before she killed her.

"Vampires killed my father." She said, her hands sliding into her pockets "And my mother abandoned me, so I have no one. I figured I should get revenge on the species that took my only family from me." Selene felt her muscles tense, as she realized the hunter's story was similar to her own and her reason for hunting lycans.

"I'm sorry." She said, lowering her gun to the ground before putting it into her holster "Lycans killed my family," She shocked herself for even bringing up the story of why she's hunting lycans. She had never told a stranger that. It was a private matter, one she liked to keep private. "And a hunter, the father, took my newborn daughter from my arms and killed her. I suppose I am acting the same way you are, getting revenge for those who took my family from me."

"Your daughter," She whispered, unsure of why she was asking "What was her name?"

"I didn't have a chance to name her. I had a name in my mind, but after seventeen years, I had to forget it. I didn't want to remember." Selene sighed, feeling the pain return to her and she looked up at the young woman in front of her.

"S-Seventeen years?" She asked, softly, her heart stopping "When was your daughter born?"

"February 17th, 1983." Selene said, closing her eyes as she remembered that night; the night her daughter was born and taken away from her all at once. She fought back the tears that threatened to form and shook her head.

"Who was the father?" The girl asked, feeling only the slightest bit of hope bubble up into her. She was hopeful, but she was also terrified about the answer to this question.

"Mark… Mark Lincoln." Selene spat the name out with such disdain, and such hatred. It was the most emotion she had used in almost the entire conversation, besides the mention of her lost daughter. She was surprised when the girl let out the softest of sobs "What is it?"

"I c-can't believe it." She cried, rubbing at her eyes to keep the tears at bay "You don't know my name, do you?" When Selene shook her head, she continued "My name is Aiden Marie Lincoln." She let out a soft gasp "My birthday is February 17, 1983. My father is… was Mark Lincoln."

Selene backed away, her head shaking. "You're lying… You're not my daughter." She looked close to having a mental breakdown. "My daughter's dead. There's no way he would have spared her. He was going to kill me after he slept with me, but instead he told me that he'd spare me only since I was wonderful in bed…" She cringed at the memory. Aiden, however, looked hurt yet determined to make the woman believe that her daughter was alive.

"Dad was horrible." She said, looking up at the sky. Her instincts telling her the rising sun was about an hour off. Now she realized why she had such an instinct. Her mother was a vampire, which made her half "He told me I would never get anywhere in life. He told me that the minute my mother, which he called the demon, saw me she hated me and told him to take me into the woods and kill me. He said he saved me from death, which he told me often he regretted."

Selene shook her head. "It was a lie. At first, I thought I'd give you to one of the females in the coven who wanted children but didn't desire a mate. I could watch you grow up and still be a part of your life, but I wouldn't be your mother, but the moment I felt you move for the first time, I couldn't bear to give you up. I wanted to raise you. I would have given up everything to make sure you were raised right." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before hugging her daughter. Aiden broke down in her arms, crying. Her motherly instincts which she had long forgotten, rose up and she rubbed the teenager's back, whispering soothing words.

"Mommy," The terrified, broken girl sobbed

"Come with me back to the coven." Selene said "In four years, when you turn twenty one, I will turn you into a full vampire. I don't want to leave you alone to fend for yourself. Come home with me, please."

Aiden hesitated for a few minutes. She hunted and killed vampires for fun and now her mother, a vampire, was asking her to join the coven. It was a terrifying decision to make, but it gave her the chance to have a family again, something she had lacked.

"Okay, I'll join you."

* * *

**Please review and no flames. **


	3. The Coven

**Hi everyone! Updates will start slowing down after this, as I am back home and have a lot more to distract myself with. I do hope to update this semi-often. **

**Note to those who read Beating of Their Hearts. I am sending the chapter to my beta-reader tomorrow and I hope that by the end of my break, I will get the chapter uploaded. **

**I don't own Underworld, nor are the OCs mine. They belong to my friend.**

* * *

Aiden followed Selene back to the coven, slowly. She was scared of what would come out of this, as she had spent the past five years killing vampires and now she was supposed to spend her time with them. She shivered at the thought, but it gave her the chance at having a mother.

Selene was nervous bringing the daughter only few knew she had back to the coven. She didn't want to subject Aiden to the judgmental part of the coven; the part the judged anyone who was different. She was different, half human and half vampire. She didn't want to think of what Kraven would do to her either. That man had been relentless both with her and the affairs of the Death Dealers. He had been getting worse as the years moved closer to the awakening of Marcus, which was in three years.

The doors to the coven swung opened allowing mother and daughter access inside. Almost immediately, the gossiping had ceased and all eyes were now on the two. Selene briskly moved through the main room towards the stairs, gently dragging Aiden with her. She was not so quick, glancing around at everyone nervously. A few of them smelled the human half of her and licked their lips. She let out a soft yelp and took off after her mother.

Selene had almost reached the solitude of her own bedroom when she caught sight of a figure leaning against her door. It took her a second to realize who it was, but when she did, she allowed herself to relax.

"Kahn." She said with a barely noticeable smile on her face. Aiden was hiding behind her; the weapon's master intimidating her "Mission is complete." She rubbed her daughter's back and watched as Kahn smiled.

"Good work Selene, as always."

"As much as it pains me to say it, Kahn, it wasn't my kill. It was hers." She moved out of the way to show the blonde, who looked up and gave him a small smile "This is Aiden… my daughter."

"Your daughter," Kahn exclaimed, the shock evident in his eyes "But Selene, you told me..."

"That she was stillborn?" She finished "I lied. Her father took her from me when she was born. I thought she was dead, but I was mistaken. I've never been happier to find out I was wrong." Aiden looked between the two and her eyes fell onto Kahn. Her cheeks lit up slightly and she looked away.

"I'm tired, mom." She said, yawning. She looked up and saw Selene looking down at her. She looked exhausted as well, with bags under her eyes. She straightened out and gave him a smile "It was a pleasure to meet you Kahn."

"You as well, Aiden. Should you ever need to practice sparring or weaponry, you can find me on the top floor in the dojo." The weapon's master said, bowing to her before heading off to his own room for rest.

Selene smiled tiredly and opened the door to her room and allowed Aiden into it. It was fairly simple in design; no bright colors or lights. It upset her only slightly, but at the same time, she could see that it was what her mother liked and wanted. The bed looked comfortable, but barely used. She figured that her mother often didn't sleep, or slept on the couch.

Selene walked over to the couch and sat down. She unstrapped her boots and took them off before reaching behind her and undoing the corset. She placed that on the arm of the couch before standing up.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to shower." She grabbed black silk pants and a top before heading into the attached bathroom. She locked the door behind her and started the water. She basked in the warmth before grabbing the shampoo and starting to wash the day's grime out of her hair.

Aiden started to pace the room, unsure of what she should be doing in her mother's absence. She didn't feel comfortable exploring the coven when she was probably known to have killed their species in the past. With a sigh, she stopped pacing and sat down on the couch. The door opened and Kraven walked into the room. Aiden gagged at the clear smell of cigarette smoke on him.

"You," He said, looking down on her like she was a servant. She scowled but looked up at him. "Where's Selene? I need to speak with her on some… pressing matters." When he heard the shower going, his eyes dilated and his hands clenched.

"She's showering." She hissed, a shiver running down her spine at the way the man started looking at her. It was like he was mentally undressing her "If this is really important, I'll deliver the message to my mom-," She was cut off almost immediately afterwards.

"Your mother? I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. My Selene does not have a child. Go run off to whatever rock you climbed out of and stay there." He said as his lips curled up in disdain for even the thought of Selene having a child. The disgust changed to a smirk when he saw Selene emerge from the bathroom, in her sleep clothes.

"Kraven, is there something I can help you with?" Selene asked, sitting down besides Aiden. The teenager glanced between the two of them before allowing her gaze to center on her mother. She had a frown on her face and her eyes glowed with a burning hatred for the man standing in front of her.

"I came to see how your mission went." He said, glaring at Aiden "Is it true? Is this… bitch your daughter?"

"She is." Her fangs extended from her gums and she bared them at Kraven. Although much smaller than he was, she still intimidated him and caused his resolve to shrink slightly "If you have a problem with that, I suggest you leave now. I will not have you badmouthing my child." She took a step forward and he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Aiden slouched in her seat, and then curled up next to Selene, wanting her mother's comfort. The older woman was shocked at the moments, but wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back. She felt bad that she had to deal with Kraven, and she was about ready to kill the man that badmouthed her daughter like that.

"I'm tired, mom." Aiden whispered, curling up more. Selene picked her up and placed her in bed. She curled into the pillows, her eyes threatening to close on her.

"Don't fight it," Selene said, running her hand through her hair soothingly. Her daughter's eyes started closing until they were completely closed "Sleep well, my child." She hesitated before kissing her forehead and standing up.

She moved to the couch and looked up at the painting of her family that resided above her bed. Her eyes moved from her mother, to her father and then her sister holding one of her nieces at a mere two months old. Her eyes finally fell on her at the age of thirteen, holding the other bundle in her arms. She wondered if it would have felt the same to hold her own child more than she had the chance to. Tears came to her eyes, but she wiped them almost immediately after she noticed them.

She let out a yawn and stretched out on the couch. Her body had become used to sleeping on the couch, as there had been many times she had fallen asleep as she read up on her next kill. She glanced at her sleeping child before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself.

* * *

**Please review and no flames. **


End file.
